Love of Two Forms
by jenuinetears
Summary: Akiza's thoughts from various points of the Yu Gi Oh 5D's series. Some chaps may contain slight AU. Aki x Sayer in the first chap, then Faithshipping Yusei x Aki galore! Slight swearing. R & R, please! -ON HIATUS-
1. Blind Love

Summary: This is a collection of Akiza's thoughts throughout the Yu Gi Oh 5D's series. First up is right before Yusei begins his duel with Kalin, and Akiza is at the Arcadia Movement building.

Note: I use a mix of what happens in the Japanese and American episodes. I've only seen the English dubbed episodes, but I've read about what happens at the end of season 2 and what happens in season 3. Thus, I use the English for episodes 1-57, and Japanese episodes for 58-beyond.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh, sadly. If I did, then Mai and Joey would've kissed, Jaden wouldn't have become so serious in the later series, Carly would have her memories of being a dark signer, and there would be more hints to an Akiza x Yusei relationship.

~(-)~

Akiza sat on her bed, thinking. So many things were happening to her recently, and her head swam if she tried to figure out too many things at once.

She didn't know who she was anymore. She knew what other people saw of her. Strangers hated her, called her a witch, and said she didn't even deserve to live. People even preferred Yusei over her, and people in New Domino really dislike the people from the Satellite. Yes, she was a witch. The Black Rose Witch.

But there was another part of her that she didn't even understand. She looked down at her arm, and studied her mark. The back claw was on her right arm, and right now it was doing nothing special. But she sensed something was coming…

She was a Signer, one of the people destined to, in short terms, save the world. How, she didn't know. But it had to do with the vision all the signers saw at the Fortune Cup.

Who was the fifth signer? Was it a girl, a boy, a woman, or a man? Did she somehow know him/her? Or was it a complete stranger? A stranger who would think she was a witch?

She sighed. If only not everyone thought she was a monster. Even her father had called her that. Even his name, Hideo, reawakened a raw anger inside her. She forced her powers to stay dormant. No use getting mad at him if he wasn't even here.

Only two people thought that she wasn't a monster- Sayer and Yusei Fudo.

At the mention of the first name, Akiza's heart swelled. Sayer had given her a true home here in the Arcadia Movement. He and her shared the very alike psychic powers, and he believed in her and wanted her and him to let psychic people be appreciated everywhere.

But then there was Yusei.

She just didn't get him.

At first, she thought that he was just trying to play hero. With all his Signer talk, and unity, and everything, she thought he was just saying she wasn't a monster just to sway her to his cause.

And then she realized Sayer had done the same thing, and she gave him a chance.

She almost wished she hadn't given him that chance.

He dominated her thoughts now. He seemed so caring, and trusting, and yet such a goody- goody. But everything about him seemed sincere, and it seemed like he really did care about her.

But not as much as Sayer.

She knew, and could tell, that Yusei, Luna, Leo, Jack, and everyone else didn't trust Sayer. They saw him as a power- hungry freak. They all thought that Sayer was using her. She could tell. Akiza Izinski was not dense.

But she could not, and would not, ever stop loving him.

And that was when her mark started to hurt.

~(-)~

Yep, it's SayerAki in the first chap. But you know how much Akiza likes/ loves him in the beginning, so yeah. She'll like Yusei in the following chapters, don't worry.

Love it? Hate it? Review, please! The next chap. will be coming soon! =3


	2. the Strength of Love

Hello, it's White Ninja again! And here's my second chapter of Love of Two Forms!

Summary: This is an AU of what would've happened during episode 41. Feel the Yusei x Akiza fluffyness!

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Gi Oh 5D's, there would be more evidence of Yusei x Akiza in the shows. ;_;

~(-)~

Dim realization started to grow within me, like a seed from one of my cards. Then it sprung into full bloom, and joy bloomed in my heart.

I…I did it… I was finally about… to control my power…

But then I realized what I'd done. I- I' d nearly injured my father! With all that rage burning within me, I had no control, but then the will to save him burned through everything, and I finally did it.

I stared, shocked, at the form of my falling dad.

"Daddy…" I said, after I'd reached him. I looked at him, and we made eye contact, real, true, eye contact, for the first time in years.

"I'm…sorry," he said, his voice weak.

I shut my eyes. Then I looked at Yusei, my eyes fierce with determination.

"Yusei, please, finish this. End this duel. I don't want to fight anymore." My pride wanted to strangle me right now, but this was what I needed to do.

He nodded at me, then began his move.

"I'm doing then only because you asked me to, Akiza." Then he looked at his face down card, and his dueling spirit took control of him.

"Now if my dragon can't destroy your monster, the Syncho Ring trap card doubles its attack points and gives it the ability to attack again!"

His Stardust Dragon shone again with renewed power, and the will to protect its monster even more apparent than before. With 5000 attack points, he was powerful. I nodded at Yusei and his dragon at the same time.

"The Curse of the Black Rose ends now! Stardust Dragon, take out her beast with Cosmic Flare!"

And, for the first time in my life, I was glad to see my Black Rose Dragon go.

It felt like something in my heart was laid to rest. The Black Rose Witch inside me seemed to disappear. And now, I was just Aki.

And then suddenly my dad was speaking again.

"I'm sorry Akiza," he said, the sincerity in his voice apparent.

"I know, Dad," I said, then hugged him. I cherished the feel of my father's grip, then I quietly pushed him off me and I stared at Yusei.

"Yusei…"

And my voice trailed off.

I used to think Sayer was the only person who would ever understand me. And that was true, in a way. He was one of the only people who could understand my psychic powers.

But Yusei understood me in another way. It was not empathy; he'd never gone through the immense pain of loneliness like I did, but he did understand me, and why I'd been so hurtful to him, and why I chose to be mean instead of kind.

I started walking toward him, and before I knew it, I was standing in front of him, and everyone was staring at us two. And I hurled my arms around his chest, and I started crying.

I could feel his shocked stare burning into my skull, or mostly my hair. But then he returned the hug, and I felt like I was enclosed in something that would always protect me, and that was Yusei's arms.

Then I was sobbing. Tears of pain, and joy, and then pain again, then joy…

I was rambling into his chest, because he was taller than me. But it didn't matter, because he understood.

"I never thought I'd ever find someone who could, and would, try and understand me, as much as Sayer, but then you came along, and you changed everything! And I don't even deserve someone like you, you're such a good person Yusei, and I… I'm such a monster! But I can't help but want you to be near me, because I want you to help me, even though I don't deserve it! Because you've helped me finally control my powers, instead of abusing them like Sayer did, and you've made me realize how much I really do love my parents, and that I really do have a home. But I don't deserve all this love, Yusei! I… I'm such a damn monster, and I wish I weren't!"

All Yusei did was stroke my hair.

"You're not a monster, Akiza," he said softly. And even though I'd heard these words so many times before, it felt good to hear them again.

"You're just misunderstood." And then he stopped in his usual speech. I stared up into his eyes. He looked like he was struggling to find the words to say.

He looked off into the distance, and said these words in a guilty manner.

"I admit, Akiza, that I really was trying to play hero in the beginning. I love helping people, and the accomplishment I feel when they feel better about themselves."

Wait…! Did this mean I was just another person, another damsel in distress? I…was just another person? Yusei continued talking.

"But… Akiza, you were different. I do love helping people in general, but you were like a real person to me. This time, I just wanted to really help you. Not because of my knight- like persona, but because I felt that you needed someone to rely on, someone who would understand you."

He bit his lip before looking into my eyes.

"I… I just feel that Sayer isn't good enough for you, and I know that he gave you a home when your father didn't understand your powers, but his whole personality seems off to me. He filled the room Luna, Leo, Tanner, and Yanagi were in, just so he could test Leo's abilities! I can't trust a guy who does that…"

I signed and put my head back into his chest.

"Please trust him for my sake, Yusei…" I said, quietly.

He nodded, then kissed my forehead. After what seemed like too short a time he pushed me off him and we stared at our friends.

Both my parents seemed shocked and pleased at the same time.

Luna had a look on her face that said 'oh, that's so cute!'

Leo looked like he wanted to barf.

Jack looked like he'd just witnessed a murder. I could see him mouthing "oh-my-god."

Eh, some people never change.

~(-)~

Yeah, it's not much of an AU, but it's something. I know that Akiza's dad really helped Akiza get through this, but I think that Yusei helped more. Seriously, Yusei was the actual person who woke Akiza up, dueled her, and finally got her to get her powers under control. And he never got a hug! So that's the reasoning for this chap. R & R, please! Faithshipping all the way! =3


	3. Our Hero

Thank you for everyone's reviews! :3 Here's chap. 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh 5Ds. If I did, Jack and Carly would have really kissed. :)

~(-)~

"Will he be fine? The head instructor's deck is very powerful."

Maria's voice was hesitant, unsure.

"There's no need to worry. If we leave it to Yusei, he'll handle it," I said confidently. Yusei was a powerful duelist. I'd never seen him lose a duel. He'd never let me and others down before- and I hoped that he would continue doing that.

Maria and I turned to see the kids cheer Yusei on.

"Good luck, Yusei!" "Be sure to defeat the head instructor!"

The twin's voices were so high and childish. They were so young still. If they were kicked out from Duel Academy at this age, what would happen to their dueling career?

"Yeah, leave it to me. But besides that, I have a favor to ask all of you."

Yusei's voice was as suave and confident as I'd ever heard him. Even though he'd been through many hardships, and I had been there for many of them, he never failed to be calm and calculated. I wish I could keep my temper in check like that.

"Favor?" All the children asked at the same time.

Yeah, why would he need a favor? I had no doubt that Yusei could defeat that moron of a teacher in a duel, and teach him a lesson or two at the same time.

"I'd like to borrow a few cards from you kids for the duel. That way, I can really show Heitmann that low-level monsters ARE powerful."

"Let's do it!" Leo exclaimed. He then in response to everybody staring at him placed one of his low-level tuners into the palm of Yusei's hand. Suddenly all the other children were shuffled up in excitement and started giving their cards to Yusei. I smiled warmly. These kids…I almost thought of them in a motherly way. I hoped that they would have a smooth experience here at Duel Academy. I wanted them to never go through a cursed childhood like mine, where my mind was clouded by hate and all I wanted was vengeance…

But if Heitmann got his way, they would never be welcomed back to Duel Academy. I shuddered.

Finally the last girl, Patty, gave her card to Yusei. Then I saw there was another boy separated from Yusei's horde of admirers.

"Sly, you give him a card too!" Luna called.

Sly made a 'tch' sound, then walked over stonily and handed Yusei a card.

"Thank you," Yusei said. "I'll be sure to win with these cards I've received from you."

"Yusei, good luck!" All the kids cried out. All the children then ran to the duel arena, while I walked over to Yusei, who was about to leave. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Here."

I handed him card.

It was another copy of my 'copy plant' card.

"But Akiza, your copy plant is a card of your deck! Without it…"

"Yusei, I have other copies of this card. It's not important. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. Even though your deck is mainly out of the younger student's cards, I want my heart to be in your deck too. Yusei…teach that arrogant man a lesson." He nodded at me, and I smiled at him and headed out the duel arena with him behind me.

~(-)~

As Yusei finished his grand speech to the defeated Heitmann, I saw the principal enter the arena.

"As expected of Yusei!" The man said.

"You're…" Yusei stammered.

"It looks like you've tightened the screw as I wished!" The man boomed.

"Principal!" Heitmann cried from the floor.

"Principal?" Yusei asked in shock.

He turned toward Yusei.

"I'm sorry, Yusei. I've tricked you. I wasn't able to persuade this stubborn man by myself…"

"So you asked him to defeat me?!?" Heitmann replied, beginning to stand up.

"So how was it, Heitmann?" The principal asked in a firm voice.

"Yes, I was wrong," the man said sadly, his face the expression of defeat. All of the students started to hug Yusei and go around him, all while screaming his name.

Heitmann sighed.

"These kid's expulsions are…"

All the children gasped and stared at him.

"…withdrawn."

With all that drama done and gone, I began to exit the bleachers. With one final hop, I was next to the cheering children and their…hero.

Yusei. He was like a hero to…all of us. He was a hero to the children, for defeating Heitmann and thus removing their expulsions. He was even a hero to me.

He'd saved me from myself… thrice. Once during the Fortune Cup- he helped block the impure light that the Arcadia Movement was shedding on me ever since I met Sayer. I was blinded by Sayer's false words- and I began to become Akiza Izinski again, not the Black Rose Witch.

Then I went into that coma. His touch helped me reawaken.

I thought that it would be all right then. That he would help me find Sayer or something, that everything would be all right, that I could just move on from the past and become a new person.

But then I saw my parents. All that blind rage, stored deep within my heart, spurted into full bloom and made my mind and powers go nuts. I tried to get rid of everybody. I'd thought that my life would be meaningless unless Sayer was at my side, guiding me.

Yusei helped me see the truth. I thought that the Black Rose Witch had died that day, the last flicker of my past persona left to bite the dust.

The third time he helped me, I was not Akiza Izinski. I was the Black Rose Witch once again, with eyes only for my sudden lust to hurt people and my loyalty towards Sayer. I was under the trance of that monster, and I'd nearly killed Misty.

And then Yusei saved me once again. He revealed the truth to us all, that Sayer was the one who killed Toby. That horrid man was eaten by Ccarayhua, and I hoped that he would never see the light of day again.

Yusei…my hero.

"Hey Akiza, are you alright? You don't seem to be here…"

It was him. His blue eyes bore into mine, thick with worry.

"Yusei, it's nothing…I was just thinking," I said casually. It was odd that I could maintain such a calm composure during this time. Usually, after I daydreamed, anything I said out loud for the next five minutes didn't make any sense. But with Yusei, it was different. I felt relaxed by his side, almost like when we were together it was meant to be.

"I'm sorry that I never got to use your copy plant, Akiza. I guess the cards didn't want you to be there, huh?"

"Ah, it's fine."

I waved my hand as if I was shooing away a fly. Really, it wasn't an important matter.

He shrugged.

"Do you want it back? I need to get going, or else Jack will mess up the prototype runner. He thinks he can do everything.

I chuckled softly.

"That makes it two that thinks he needs an attitude adjustment, eh?"

Yusei smiled for once. It looked nice on him.

"That's for sure. Crow's always yelling at him for not getting a job yet. I swear, the man's ego doesn't even fit into our garage."

"He's got a good heart though."

We spent the next few seconds in a comfortable silence.

"You have to get going, huh?" I asked. If he left, I'd have to go back to my classes. Bummer.

He nodded in remorse.

"I guess I'll see you around…wait, Akiza."

"Hm?"

"Feel free to visit our garage at any time, Akiza. I'll always make free time for you."

He smiled again, a little thing of a smile that was full of warmth.

And with another wave, he was gone.

I had a feeling I'd be visiting their garage soon.

~(-)~

Eh, I don't like it. I was running out of inspiration, and I was in a rush to update. Meh.

Do you like it or not? Review and let me see your thoughts! =)


	4. Jealosy

Ohhhhkay! New chappie! A month of not updating… I'm such a procrastinator.

Then again, who isn't?

Anyhow, here it is! It take place the episode where Bruno's introduced. He kinda creeps me out- but Akiza's just jealous of him. Giggle.

Warning: I swore a few times in this chapter. Akiza is pissed off, and pissed off people swear. Usually. I admire the people who don't swear like heck when they're pissed off. I crossed that line a long time ago…

Disclaimer: If I owned YGO, Jesse of YGO GX would've totally been introduced in season 2 because of his awesomeness. :D

~(-)~

I hopped up the stairs quickly, feet gliding like I was over ice. I was always this giddy to be able to spend time with Yusei, ever since he said I could come over any time since the Director Heitmann incident. Since then, I'd been coming over with my Physics homework.

I'd made a few friends at Duel Academy, but none of them were close enough to even consider having a study session with. Yusei seemed to be a genius for understanding my work, and sometimes I wondered if he would do better in duel academy than I. Of course, I shrugged off the thought quickly.

He was a good explainer. Although he paused frequently when describing some subjects, they were always small and never affected his overall explanation. How he became so smart by growing up in the Satellite, I didn't know. Maybe it just came by being the child of a smart professor.

Sometime I felt like I was always bothering him. He was participating in the WRPG, and the pressure of creating a new engine fell entirely upon his shoulders. But Yusei would always seem content, if not glad, to be able to spend time with me. Somewhere inside of me, that made me feel special. To know that one human being, a brave and intelligent soul, would be happy to spend time with a former extreme sadist and witch like me…

But before I knew it, I was at the top of the stairs.

"Yusei, I have a problem with my Physics," I said glibly, the request lined in my words.

Immediately, Crow shushed me. He and Jack were both sitting lazily on a gray couch behind Yusei.

Yusei was busy talking to some guy, a bluenette with blue-grey eyes. They seemed to be so much in sync when they talked, and they seemed to be talking about machinery. I couldn't even understand half of it. In front of them was a computer and a keyboard, not in much use at the moment.

"Hey, who is that person?" Leo asked, obviously referring to the stranger.

"He's a refugee entrusted to us by the Public Security Maintenance Bureau," Jack replied, looking bored.

"Right now, he's a super mechanic working with Yusei," Crow added.

"Super mechanic?" Leo asked, pure excitement leaking into his words. "Then I should ask him to work on my Duel Board too!"

"Maybe," Crow replied stoically, his face saying 'no'.

"This is strange. Is there really that much to talk about?" Luna wondered, staring at the two. I guessed that there was. The words flew rapidly out of their mouths, quick and lithe and lightning, at the pace of which two good friends would talk at.

"Now the amount they've talked has surpassed how much I've talked to Yusei," Crow muttered just loud enough for us to hear.

I wanted to jump away. Crow had known Yusei ever since childhood. I knew he was just joking, but seriously, how much could a refugee have in common with a guy like Yusei? I answered my own question by just staring at them.

"They're like two ducks side by side," remarked Leo.

"That's only used to describe a man and a woman!" Luna huffed, while crossing her arms, obviously annoyed by her twin's insolence.

"Is that so?" Leo said nervously, itching the back of his head like an idiot.

I sighed angrily. What gave this random stranger to gab away at Yusei all day? At this time each day, either Yusei doted on the twins, or hung out with me by practicing Turbo Dueling or just studying, my excuse for talking with him.

"What's wrong, Akiza?" Leo questioned.

I just turned around and got ready to head back down the stairs.

"I'm going home. It looks like I'm a bother if I stay here."

I knew I was acting like a child, but the monster inside me wouldn't have it any other way. It wasn't a monster like the insane rage I had when being the Black Rose Witch- it was so much smaller than that, yet it was so noticeable.

"Akiza, could you by some change be jealous?" Leo teased.

"Stop talking about other people's business, you're just children," I answered snobbily, turning my head around to glare at them.

Then I went down the stairs in a flurry of my trench coats fabric.

"Akiza's really angry," I heard Leo ponder as I went down.

I furiously tuned out the rest of their talk, more so gossip, and I went further and further down the steps.

What gave that stupid little blue-haired geek the right to talk to Yusei all day like that?

I sighed deeply as I fell down to the floor of their garage. Being in such an angry bitch really gave you the energy to go down the stairs, I can tell you that.

Yusei did not have that sexual preference. He did not prefer that guy's company over mine. _Nooooo._

Fuck, I wanted to just go up to him with a stamp that said 'property of Akiza Izinski' and promptly brand him.

I didn't even know the other man's name, yet I wanted to bash his face in and watch him suffer as he sunk to the ground.

I angrily punched the concrete of the garage floor, and immediately regretted it. My hand was painfully alive now from its numbness five seconds ago. Then I used my other hand to slap myself quietly in the forehead. Jeez, what had gotten into me?

Crushes do that to people.

And then in a swift breeze all my anger at that guy was gone.

The guilt paraded in right after, rubbing it in my face that I'd been such a nasty girl to Leo and Luna. But they wouldn't take it personally- they were so young and didn't understand most concepts anyways.

I felt so damn glad that Yusei wasn't paying attention to my pettiness. If he remembered the next time he saw me, I'd be a puddle on the floor. No, scratch that, I'd just _die_. Akiza Izinski would just disappear like a flash of lightning out of pure embarrassment.

Maybe I was over thinking this. Jealousy seeps into the hearts of pure-minded people, let alone a woman like me.

I'd never felt something like this when I was with Sayer. When I was with Sayer, I knew that I was the only woman that would worship him like I, that nobody else besides this violet-haired girl would love the leader of the Arcadia Movement. He showed no real love for nobody, but paid somewhat affection to me.

But what had a life like that been like? A crazy, dark life where I hurt people with my power. I knew not was real love was, I never even stroked the petal of friendship for a second, my brain was limited to the feelings of vengeance and rage.

With Yusei, I had everything- he was a perfect guy, the sweetest, caring, most oblivious man on the Earth itself. And whenever I was with him, our paths were synchronized and interlaced and _right_, and my heart beamed. Without him I could still live, I wasn't a dreamy schoolgirl whose dreams were kissing their idol. But I still loved to be with him.

Was it noticeable? Jack remarked something when Yusei had been kidnapped, something about me being this way when Yusei was in trouble. Obviously, I denied it. My heart tried to tell me otherwise the whole time.

This couldn't possibly be real love, this glimmer of sense that I really liked him. This was just a small piece of the pie and I'd only gotten a nibble.

The 'super mechanic' could spend some time with Yusei. He… he wasn't mine, he had his own life to live, and he was a guy who lived with some other guys without anybody else, I was still in Duel Academy. I had my own dreams too, the chance to be a Turbo Duelist and be one of the pros. To not just be a newbie, to be a real star.

There was still time for me to nurture these feelings and let them grow, or even confess. The WRPG was so soon, and I couldn't distract him from letting his team win. It was my responsibility as a friend.

A friend, for now.

I closed the door of their house and walked away. I could finish that damn Physics homework by myself, right?

~(-)~

Yeah. OK chappie, right? Not the best I've done. I can do better.

It was fun to write Akiza being jealous. You go, girl!

Still, please R&R for me? I love to know what you think about my work!


End file.
